1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in folding cartons, and particularly to advantageous aspects of a folding carton having a built-in, sliding hang tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain retail goods, such as cosmetics, are packaged in small cartons that are typically fabricated from a sheet of cardboard or plastic that has been cut into a predetermined shape, folded, and then glued. There are two basic modes for displaying these goods in a retail store. In a first "counter display" mode, the cartons are stacked on a flat surface, such as a counter or a shelf. In a second "hang display" mode, the cartons are hung on posts extending horizontally outward from a pegboard or other vertical surface. In a hang display, the upper portion of each carton is typically provided with a tab or flap having a hole or slot that slides over the post.
The choice of display mode is governed by two major considerations: the attractiveness of the display, and the efficient use of retail space. A counter display is typically more attractive than a hang display and is therefore chosen for higher-end products. Further, a hang tab or flap on a carton can be unsightly and interfere with the esthetic design of the carton. However, a counter display typically does not use retail space as efficiently as a hang display, in which several different items can be spaced closely together in both a vertical and a horizontal direction.
It may be desired for a number of reasons to use a counter display for a particular product in one retail setting, but to use a hang display for the same product in a different retail setting. It is desirable for reasons of economy and efficiently to use the same carton for both a counter display and a hang display. However, because of esthetic considerations, it is desirable for the hang tab to be hidden from view in a counter display and yet easily accessible for use in a hang display. Further, it desirable for such a hang tab to be manufactured as economically as possible.